Shinnypichu88's Rants: Hunter x Hunter
by Shinnypichu88
Summary: yes i'm actually doing this, for anyone who's interested read away flames will be used to show how stupid you fangirls/boys are! also a Death Battle between Killua and Luffy! (not one piece Luffy, my (Pokemon) Luffy) don't miss it!


**Shinnypichu88's Rants: Hunter x Hunter**

"yes, i am actually doing this, i am writing about all that's **Wrong** with the Hunter x Hunter fanfiction, or at least most of it"

**But what's wrong with the Hunter x Hunter category?**

"good question imaginary bold voice in my head, you see most of the fanfiction there (the Hunter x Hunter category) are either full of Mary-sue's, fags, or really OOC characters that make you want to vomit,"

**That sounds really bad...**

"no shit Sherlock!, i'm not saying that all Hunter x Hunter fanfiction is bad, i'm just talking about what I've seen, and what I've seen in that category can be compared to reading the fanfiction _My Immortal_ aloud, being forced to write a book report on it, and say why you liked it, and everyone knows how bad that piece of crap is..."

**ok, I've never read that fanfiction, but the way you describe it makes it seem really bad...**

"oh it is, so bad infarct that it caused an enormous uproar, any veteran fanfiction author should have a least heard of it, it's not called the worst fanfic ever written for nothing!"

**but i still don't get what this has to do with Hunter x Hunter?**

"oh sorry, back to the plot, for those who don't know Hunter x Hunter is the story of a boy named Gon aiming to become a Hunter, his reasons are copied and pasted here because i don't know how to rephrase them any simpler - "He sights a desire to know what would cause Ging (his father's named Ging by the way) to choose his profession as a Hunter over being a parent as his motivation for becoming a Hunter" over the course of his adventure he meets an avenger called Kurapika (he's a **REAL AVENGER**, unlike sasugay) and um... a guy called Leorio (who wan'ts to be a doctor so he could treat people for free!) eventually our heroes make it to the hunter exam site and take the first phase (an endurance challenge) during this we meet Killua (the self proclaimed bad-ass of the series, by me) he's an assassin, this arc has lots of character development and keeps people tuned in, even for the boring parts (like the five minutes (or 5 pages) of talking) but most people who write fanfiction tend to throw away the charicters personality's for inexplicable reasons and fill them with their own. (if people are going to do that, they may as well just add their own character, not use a loved character as a second skin for their OC's (or mary-sues) OOC characters only work if theirs a reason for their change in personality (a **GOOD** reason.)"

**wow, but i still don't see the big deal?**

"well my dimwitted imaginary friend let's start with the first problem,"

**and that is?**

"the Fangirls... (or fanboys)"

**Fangirl's!? like Sakura?**

"not quite, these fangirls don't reform and start kicking ass about 3/4ths into the series, their real fangirls, the kind that's embarrassing to look at (the same could be said for fanboys) these people think its 'cute' to pair up random characters that obviously dispise each other, or have personality's that would prevent the paring (they fix this by making them OOC)"

**but aren't most of the Hunter x Hunter charicters bo-, oh, that's nasty!**

"isn't it, take the popular paring between Chrollo and Kurapika... ya kinda takes the whole avenger thing and rapes it till it's unrecognizable, but that's beside the point their are also the under-rated charicers, the made up bullshit ability's that aren't explained (yes even taking nen into consideration) and the annoying, godforsaken, mary fucking sues! who are either paired up with a main character, are extremely powerful specialists, or fuck the rules and turn the story into their own,"

**but what about the good OC's?**

"their extinct, and i don't think their ever coming back."

...

"in order for this 'story' to remain 'legit', here's a special one-shot!

**DEATH BATTLE!**

**Luffy the pichu V.S. Killua Zoldyck **

**Begin!**

Killua stands in his corner, not moving an inch, waiting for the pichu to make it's move, about thirty seconds latter the pichu attacks, using thundershock but Killua vanishes and appears behind the dumbstruck Pokemon. quickly he grabs the Pokemon from the head and snaps it's neck. Luffy never stood a chance...

"all i had to do was win right?" the boy asks the dumbstruck announcer who nods before cautiously sending him back to were ever he came from, after the young assassin is gone the announcer looks at Luffy's mangled body and decides to use the dragon balls to bring him back to life before sending him home.

with that in mind our respected announcer heads off, on his adventure to obtain the seven dragon balls!

...

**Shinnypichu88's authors note: i just needed to get that out of my system, it seems that the Hunter x Hunter category gets more ridiculous every day? what if real hardcore Hunter x Hunter fans saw this! if anyone disagrees with my cause they are welcome to provide a link in the review section to an "awesome" Hunter x Hunter story were the characters aren't OOC, aren't paired up with Mary-sue's, basically a good hunter x Hunter story, not another_ Pichu's talkshow_ or M_y Immortal_, if they can do that i'll take back anything i may have said that offended them (in a PM of course) but until then good day! :D **

**(p.s. notify me if there are any mistakes and i'll fix them right away)**


End file.
